USUK-UKUS oneshots
by PotentiallyDangerous
Summary: Just a ton of little usuk oneshots, some might not make sense meeep-


The sun watched over the humans below, their strange antics amused the sun and he basked in their life the way they would bask in his light.

The humans were interesting enough, but what were they to the sun?

Insignificant.

They were absolutely nothing to the sun other than some sort of entertainment.

'They were fine,' the sun figured, but fine was not enough.

They were amusing at least.

There was no other human, none, that the sun found more amusing than the inventor's son.

Oh how the sun would die to see him closer. His blonde hair shone in his light, the sun loved how it seemed to dance gold as his light hit him.

What the sun debated the most on we're his eyes. He was sure they must be green.

'He must have lovely green eyes' the sun thought in his stricken daze, 'Lovely green eyes that shine in light, sticking and bold.'

The inventor loved his boy to no end, the sun was happy his favorite human was so loved.

'He deserves that,' the sun decided.

The sun retreated to his dreams at night, imagining a life with his favorite human. One where he wasn't cursed to be so far.

He imagined holding him in his arms, brushing golden locks from his blazing emerald eyes. The sun loved those emerald eyes that his mind formed so clearly.

The sun would imagine planting a kiss on his nose, he would fall in love with every inch of skin, he would fall for his human every day. And the sun did, more and more, little by little.

Oh how the sun mourned when his dear human was taken by the king.

'How could they jail him!' The sun would think, 'What has he done? He has done no wrong.'

'He has done nothing wrong in my eyes.'

He watched helplessly as his rays beat down on his dearest human.

The sun could only imagine how much he burned him, how much pain he must be in..

The sun watched as he was trapped on that damned island.

Days went by, so many days.

Each time the sun would watch as the inventor tinkered away. His son helped him with vigor, looking to the sky expectantly. The sun wondered why.

One day, the sun watched as the inventor placed some contraption on himself and his son.

The sun watched curiously from his place in the sky, the inventor and his son stood upon the cliff. The sun watched as the inventor took a running start.

To the sun's horror, his dearest human ran and jumped after him.

The sun was sure he was going to leap from the sky. But just as he was about to, the inventor swooped into the air.

The sun's dearest human right behind him.

'They're free,' the sun realized happily. He watched as his dear human flew through the air, similar to the birds the sun watched everyday.

Suddenly, the sun heard shouts of warning ring through the sky.

With the shouts, he watched as his dear human, his lovely golden haired human, raced closer and closer to him.

'No.'

The sun watched in complete horror as the inventor cried for his son, "Icarus! Icarus, the sun!"

'So, Icarus is his name..'

Icarus raged closer and closer, 'Turn back, Icarus, please..' the sun begged in silence as he grew closer, he noticed freckles on his nose.

The inventor swooped below his son, worry and helplessness clear on his face. The sun pitied him horribly. He knew how helpless he must feel.

Icarus grew closer and closer, his large, beautiful, birdlike wings melting.

Feather by feather.

'No.'

The sun reached out to him, gesturing for Icarus to return to the lower regions of the sky, where he was safe.

'Please, please be safe..'

Icarus finally reached the sun, his wings practically reduced to stubs.

Icarus held the sun, he held his face, a small knowing smile on his face. "I knew you would be far more beautiful up close.."

The sun saw the melted wax dripping from Icarus's back. His guilt grew as he saw burns appear next to his love's freckles.

The sun was sure he would melt too, he could not think, he did not want to let his Icarus go.

Icarus's eyes locked with the sun one last time before he relaxed the sun from his arms he plummeted.

He plummeted so far, far into the unforgiving sea.

The sun cried, he cried for hours afterwards, 'Please, do not leave me up here, please, dear Icarus..'

The sun hugged himself, his eyes closed, hiding as best he could from the humanity below him, the humans who were so much like his dearest Icarus.

He wished he would go deaf, if only he would stop hearing the cries of the inventor below him, and the final words of his love before he fell into the waves.

How could the gods be so cruel as to leave him to watch over these inferior creatures below him?

The sun smiled weakly in the midst of his sorrows.

So he had it right after all.

Icarus had the most lovely blazing green eyes.


End file.
